


Bah, Humbug!

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [7]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #7 - Scrooge/The Grinch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bah, Humbug!

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

Christmas Eve and, their last show before the holidays completed, the Comedy Store Players exit the club in high spirits. Well, most of them.

Greg, leaning against the wall outside with a cigarette, responds to the many parting calls of, “Merry Christmas!” with a fake smile and a derisive sound at the back of his throat.

Richard waves goodbye to the others and hangs back, smirking. “You know, I’m sensing a lack of Christmas spirit on your part.”

Greg is unrepentant. “I have no intention of wallowing in a crass, over-commercialized heap of vomit-inducing sentimentality, if that’s what you mean.”

~~

Chuckling, Richard steals Greg’s cigarette for a drag. “Scrooge. Why don’t you come back to mine?”

“Is that a proposition?”

Smiling, Richard hands back the cigarette. “It’s whatever you want it to be.” 

A few flakes of snow begin to flutter down around them. Richard glances up at the sky, pulling his coat tighter around him, but he can feel Greg’s eyes on him. He looks back and grins. “Coming?”

With a last drag, Greg tosses his cigarette down and pushes off from the wall. “Why not? All that’s waiting for me at home is the Ghost of Christmas Past.”


End file.
